1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a base station and a vehicular mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a communication method of a serving micro base station, a neighbor micro base station, a macro base station, and a vehicular mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mobile communication system, a terminal may be mobile. Because of this mobility, when the terminal moves near the edge of or beyond the service coverage of a base station serving the terminal, a handover of the terminal to a new base station is needed in order to maintain service. In a wireless communication system, determining whether to perform a handover is based on various qualities, for example, the quality of a downlink channel between a terminal to be handed over and a target base station.
A base station serving a terminal to be handed over may request the terminal to measure qualities of a neighbor base station and a wireless link, and report about the measurement results to the base station. The serving base station may request the new target base station for a handover based on reported values of the qualities of a wireless channel, and the target base station may provide a response to the request.
When receiving an acceptance message of the handover from the target base station, the serving base station may transmit a message to instruct performance of the handover to the terminal, and the terminal may send a response message to the base station in service indicating that the handover is to be performed.